Alien VS Covenant Part 1: THE ENCOUNTER
by CPO PiEman
Summary: The first part of the Epic AvC saga originally typed for the HaloWars Forums back in 2007.


Alien V.S. Covenant part 1:

THE ENCOUNTER

"Vessel sighted Shipmaster." said the navigator of the Covenant destroyer Punisher. "Is it human?" Shipmaster Morvak asked. "It doesn't match any human designs in the database, or any I've ever seen."

"Check again"

"Yes Shipmaster." This troubled Morvak. The ship obviously wasn't of Covenant or Forerunner origin, and wasn't of any apparent human origin either. "Scan it for life signs"

"Reading something, but nothing familiar." said the sensor operator.

"A system flaw?"

"I am reading no anomalies Shipmaster." more troubling thoughts filled the Shipmasters mind. "Send several squads of Uggnoy and Kig-yar to investigate."

"Sending them now Shipmaster."

The Uggnoy scurried past the Kig-yar to the boarding craft. Several Kig-yar shook their heads in disapproval of the Uggnoy's over-eagerness of such a trivial investigation mission. As the craft neared the end of the short journey to the unidentified-ship, they checked their plasma pistols and needlers and prepared to enter. Once inside, they fanned out to explore. Room by room they scanned the first section of the ship without finding anything. Then they entered a new section.

"Nothing yet" said a squad leader over the COM system," but we'll keep looking." Morvak was somewhat relieved to hear this but still a little worried. One of his senior officers noticed this. "Something wrong Shipmaster?" he asked. "Yes" Morvak replied. "Yes there is"

"What is it?"

"Don't you find it somewhat odd that there would be a ship with no apparent known origins just floating out in the middle of known space?"

"Yes, that is what most of the bridge has been thinking"

"And the life signatures don't help shake the feeling either"

"Do you think it could be th-"

"THIS IS SEARCH PARTY ALPHA SENDING A DISTRESS SIGNAL. WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN ENEMY! THEY APPEAR TO BE VERY AGGRE-" Right then the signal went dead, and the bridge fell silent.

They ran past the door as fast as they could. Then they sealed it and the Kig-yar squad leader said" how many losses?"

"30" one of them replied" that includes all the Uggnoy and 4 of us."

"Try another distress signal."

"We can't sir"

"Why not?"

"Those things killed our COM operator, all our communications are cut off"

"Alright, here's what were-"

"THERE BURNING THROUGH THE DOOR!" Yelled a Kig-yar with a needler. All the remaining Kig-yar readied their weapons as the creatures burned their way through the door. As they emerged the Kig-yar fired. The creatures partially burned face was the last thing they'd ever see.

"I want at least fourteen more boarding craft, packed with Sangheli and Lekgolo." announced Morvak.

"Right away Shipmaster"

Four Lekgolo pairs boarded the boarding craft. Each craft had at least four pairs of Lekgolo and sixty Sangheli. As the craft prepared to depart, a message played over the COM system. "Brothers, you are about to embark on the most important mission of your lives. You will infiltrate this strange and unknown craft for two purposes: one, to find the source of these strange beasts, and two, avenge our fallen comrades by eradicating these unholy abominations!" There was tension all over the craft. No one knew what they were about to face, but they all knew that whatever these creatures were, they wiped out an entire search brigade of Kig-yar and Uggnoy. As they entered the ship the first team immediately headed towards the last known location of the original search party. When they arrived they observed the corpses of all the Kig-yar. They noticed that they seemed to be moving. As they watched this one of them opened and out came a small creature covered in a strange ooze. "could this little thing have wiped out a whole brigade?" said one of the Lekgolo. "No" replied a Sangheli" but that could" the whole squad looked at the large armored creature standing just a few meters away. It was hunched over with a tail. It had an elongated head, similar to the creature that the Sangheili held in it's hand. The larger one jumped at the nearest one of them and the whole squad opened fire. In seconds the beast was reduced to a smoldering pile of flesh on the ground. Then its blood touched the floor of the ships metal deck and started to melt through.

"Report" announced Morvak. A Sangheili voice crackled over the COM. "No casualties yet sir, but we've found and killed six of these creature so far. I'll send you a holo image of them now." an image appeared of the creature the first squad saw. "That will be all soldier" said Morvak.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
